A Knotty Problem
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: his is for the Shibari Contest over at Optimus x Jazz It's different from my other stories, it's a sticky fic, valves and spikes and rope kink. If you don't like these kind of stories please don't read any further, if you do please continue.


**A knotty Situation?**

Disclaimer

This is for the Shibari Contest over at Optimus x Jazz

It's different from my other stories, it's a sticky fic, valves and spikes and rope kink. If you don't like these kind of stories please don't read any further, if you do please continue.

Jazz speak is a little difficult, hope I don't mangle it to badly!

I don't own Transformers, if I did they would have far better story lines! Enjoy!

A knotty Situation?

Optimus couldn't hold back the gasp as his pede left the ground, not that the small sound would be audible through the gag he sported. Blindfolded as well he couldn't see the hands that tied the rope to his ankle.

He felt totally vulnerable, his wrist's tied together behind him, legs held splayed open and slightly bent, the sturdy ropes holding his weight easily. He felt fingers tying knots of various sizes in the rope and positioning them over sensor nodes inside his transformation seams.

The person tying the knots hadn't spoken to him since this session had started. Optimus heard a little 'hum' as the cool fingers left his metallic skin. A step back as if he was being appraised, hanging in mid-air, defenceless, vulnerable, powerless to defend himself from any attack.

Pede steps echoed in the empty room as he was circled, a finger-tip touching over his armour like a ghostly whisper of breeze. He turned his helm to try and pinpoint where any attack would come from, following the pede steps that suddenly ceased.

He tilted his helm, had the other stopped moving? Or was he now being silently stalked? He jumped as a hand was placed on his knee, yup! Silent stalking mode. His intakes sped up a fraction. He could feel the beginning of transfluid lubrication inside his valve

The warm hand moved slowly up his right knee, pressing the confined limb down and slightly outwards. This caused the knots to press on the sensors, stimulating them one after the other from his pede to his groin. Optimus threw back his helm and groaned at the pleasure lighting up his neural net.

His left leg was subjected to the same slow, pleasurable torture; he could imagine the widening smirk on his captor's faceplate. The hands wandered slowly up his thighs, again pressing down just so! He could now feel his spike stirring and taking an interest in the proceedings.

Optimus could do little more than wiggle, held as he was, hands behind his back and suspended in mid-air. The ropes were stretchy but extremely tough, he couldn't break free.

Thumbs were now tracing a transformation seam on his inner thigh, pressing in slow circles; they were about a hands breadth away from his interface panel when it snapped open.

Optimus hissed through the gag as he felt his spike pressurise as it rose to its full, majestic glory. Now it was the other bot's turn to gasp at the tempting sight before him. One thumb continued to make its way to the revealed splendour, while its mate descended towards the revealed, dripping valve.

"Nar ain't that a sight ta sooth sore optics." A breathless whisper. Optimus shuddered as slightly cooler air was blown across the domed top of his spike, the royal blue metal quivered in anticipation.

It didn't have to wait too long as a slick glossa was drawn up from the base to the top, nimbly the glossa licked around the dome and lapped at the beads of transfluid as it bubbled out.

"Hummmmmmm." Lips vibrated against the straining spike. "Better dan high grade." The other wandering fingers were now slowly circling the sensors around the rim of Optimus's valve, which obligingly produced more lubricant which trickled slowly down the silver thighs and dripped onto the floor.

Optimus flexed the platelets around his valve, desperately trying to draw the fingers inside, all he succeeding in doing was to pull another giggle out of the other mech.

"Dis what ya want?" A finger curled inside his valve, the tip running around the inside sensor rich rim. He wanted more! Much more! He nodded his helm frantically.

"Would ya ….Beg for it?"

Optimus stalled, beg? That was new. But, hay ho! He'd give it a go. He nodded. There was a sharp 'snick' sound and the gag fell away.

"Please." He moaned as another finger was added to the mix. "Primus frag it!" He hissed as the fingers left.

"Ohhh…. Ah's just love it what ya talks dirty!" Hidden brilliant blue optics shone at the frustrated mech hanging before him. A wide grin got wider as he produced a surprise from sub space. "Do ya think ya'd like this?"

Optimus stopped squirming as 'something' touched the top of his leg, something that moved across his valve entrance and pushed slowly inside. The ribbed exterior sparking each row of pleasure sensors set inside his valve.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted as the toy was pushed upwards. "No! No! No!" he wailed as it was pulled back. He alternated between wonderful ecstasy and desperation as the toy was eased further and further into his clenching valve at each up thrust.

Now one of those wandering hands had slipped around the neglected spike and was steadily pumping it in time to the up thrusts of the toy inside him.

"Awww!" He whined as the toy was fully seated inside him, the pleasant in and out stopping as did the hand on his spike.

He twitched. "Is that all it does?" He asked.

"Mayyyyybeeee." Was his drawled answer.

At the back of his lust addled procurer, he knew what the other wanted.

"Please." He said. "Pretty please?" A giggle. "Pretty please with an oil cake on top?" Again a giggle.

"Wid an Energon goodie as well?"

Weight was added to the ropes as the other mech climbed onto Optimus's body, tightening the ropes all over his transformation sensors.

"Yesssss." He hissed as pleasure swamped him, a warm heat touched the end of his spike as the other lowered himself onto it, slowly sliding down until completely filled. The deep bass note of a diesel engine twined with the smooth purr of a sports engine.

"Take the blindfold off Jazz, you know how much I love watching your face." Optimus purred.

A scrabble of fingers at the back of his helm and the blindfold fell away. He smiled at the revealed saboteur, just as he had dispensed with his battle mask, so Jazz had retracted his visor, his beautiful ice blue optics had darkened to a cerulean blue and his smile would have brightened up the darkest night.

He clung to Optimus's broad chest, legs locked around his waist and hands holding into the smoke stacks that protruded from Optimus's shoulder. Shifting his weight Jazz started them swinging. Optimus bent his helm to meet the plump, kissable lips. He practically devoured them, moving onto the slender neck as Jazz tipped his helm back.

"Let's try dis." Jazz drawled as he pushed a button on a small control box.

Optimus roared as the toy inside him began to vibrate, his optics flashed from blue to white and back, he could only gasp and shake as Jazz turned the vibrations up, their bodies swung and bucked together as Jazz activated another button and the toy released a tiny electric shock.

Small the shock may have been but it was more than enough to send Optimus into a screaming overload that slammed into Jazz as Optimus shot his transfluid deep into the black and white, he shrieked as his own overload hit scant moments afterwards.

Without conscious thought, his spasming fingers hit the control button and the toy sparked again, triggering another spark clenching overload for the Autobot leader, whose processor promptly wobbled into a puddle of pleasured goo and slid off line.

Jazz experienced another sinfully wonderful overload but managed to stay online… Just about! Slowly he lifted his body free from the now limp spike. He stood on legs that felt like overcooked noodles as he used a control to slowly lower Optimus to the ground.

With trembling hands he untied Optimus's wrists before lowering him to lie supine on the floor, crawling onto his chest for a few moments rest.

He would never tell Optimus that if the placement of the knots had been slightly different, the result would have been agony instead of pleasure. Jazz had used it as an interrogation technique as well as a surprise for a choice few bots.

For now he was content to listen to the slow peaceful beat of his leaders spark and to wonder which of his many interface skills he could next treat Optimus too? Trademark grin on his faceplate, he followed his leader into a pleasant recharge.

Elsewhere, another trembling hand switched off the camera feed, he had been so sure that Jazz, ever the special op commander would spot it and destroy it that... DAMN! He hadn't switched the recording machinery on!


End file.
